Lady Jams and Karaoke
by TwoSkiesCollide
Summary: The Bellas spend a night out at a karaoke bar. Beca and Chloe get into a sing off causing them to play dirty. Bechloe. One shot.


**AN: Guess whose birthday it is! That's right, this bitch right here! In honour of my birth I have written a playful one shot. Not my finest work but I kept it PG. The songs used are listed at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs used in this story.**

Wednesday nights have always been karaoke nights for the Bellas. It usually ended up with them getting kicked out of the bar for causing a riot. Fat Amy always blames the legacy but, we all know whose fault it really is.

"Fat Amy is in the house! Feel the Fat Power!" Amy yells and slaps her stomach. The girls walk into the karaoke bar while Beca and Chloe trailing behind.

"You ready to get your ass kicked Beale?" Beca whispered.

"Yeah right, I'm going to whip your ass so hard, it's going going to be even flatter than before." Chloe replied.

"Let's see about that." Beca says as she grabs Chloe's hand and drags her into the bar. Stacie orders some shots while Chloe picks a song. She comes back and sits next to Beca. They all drink their shots and order another round.

"Chloe Beale?" The DJ asked. She rises and downs her shot and walks up to the stage. She looks out to the audience and winks at Beca. She starts to sing.

 _Baby, can't you see_

 _I'm calling_

 _A guy like you should wear a warning_

 _It's dangerous_

 _I'm falling_

 _There's no escape_

 _I can't wait_

 _I need a hit_

 _Baby, give me it_

 _You're dangerous_

 _I'm loving it_

 _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _Losin' my head_

 _Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

 _Do you feel me now?_

 _With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With the taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _It's gettin' late_

 _To give you up_

 _I took a sip_

 _From my devil's cup_

 _Slowly, it's taking over me_

 _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _It´s in the air_

 _It´s all around_

 _Oh can you feel me now?_

 _With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With the taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

 _With the taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With a taste of the poison paradise_

 _And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I´m ready_

 _I think I´m ready now_

When she finishes Beca joins her on stage. Beca smirks at her before she sings.

 _This one is for the boys with the booming system_

 _Top down, AC with the cooling system_

 _When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

 _Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

 _And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

 _He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

 _He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

 _He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

 _He a motherf****** trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

 _When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

 _That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

 _And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

 _I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_

 _I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

 _I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

 _You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

 _Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

 _I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

(Chorus)

 _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_

 _You got that super bass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _Yeah, that's the super bass_

 _(Boom) [x16]_

 _(You got that super bass)_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _He got that super bass_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _He got that super bass_

 _This one is for the boys in the polos_

 _Entrepreneur n***** & the moguls_

 _He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

 _But I think I like him better when he down low_

 _And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

 _He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

 _He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

 _Then the panties comin' off, off, uh_

 _Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

 _I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

 _Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

 _I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

(Chorus)

 _See I need you in my life for me to stay_

 _No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay_

 _No, no, no, no, no, don't go away (ay-ay)_

 _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_

 _Oh, it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_

 _(Chorus)_

The audience claps and shouts as Beca raps and hits every note. Chloe decides that it's time to play hardball. She tells the DJ her song and she pushes Beca out of the way. She sings.

 _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go_

 _And the trumpets they go_

 _Yeah the trumpets they go_

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_

 _Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da_

 _Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_

 _They go_

 _Is it weird that I hear_

 _Violins whenever you're gone_

 _Whenever you're gone_

 _Is it weird that your ass_

 _Remind me of a Kanye West song?_

 _Kanye West song_

 _Is it weird that I hear_

 _Trumpets when you're turning me on?_

 _Turning me on_

 _Is it weird that your bra_

 _Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

 _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go_

 _(And they playing for you girl)_

 _And the trumpets they go_

 _(Ha, yeah)_

 _Yeah the trumpets they go_

 _[Background:] Da da, da da da da [x7]_

 _Yeah the trumpets they go_

 _(Go, go-go, go-go, go, go-go)_

 _And they go_

 _(Damn) Is it weird that I hear_

 _Angels every time that you moan?_

 _Time that you moan_

 _Is it weird that your eyes_

 _Remind me of a Coldplay song?_

 _Coldplay song_

 _Is it weird that I hear_

 _Trumpets when you're turning me on?_

 _Turning me on_

 _Is it weird that your bra_

 _Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

 _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Every time (Every time) that you get undressed_

 _(Every time that you get undressed)_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _(I hear symphonies in my head)_

 _I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you_

 _Ooh, oh (Just looking at you girl)_

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go (Acapella on 'em)_

 _They go, oh-ooh, yeah_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _They go_

"Oh now you're asking for it Red." Beca says into her microphone. She picks her song and as soon as Chloe hears the music she blushes. She hears Stacie yell and holler.

 _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

Beca smirks at Chloe's flustered state. "I think I've won this one. You're buying tonight." She says as she hops off the stage to join the dancing Bellas.

"I can't believe you used my lady jam! That's a low blow Beca!" Chloe yells after her.

"Not my fault that you sang mine first."

 **AN: That was really difficult for me to keep it some what "kid friendly". I have a bit of a potty mouth. I've grown up with British parents and siblings, it's hard not to. Anyways let me know what you think. Review are always welcome. And as promised I will have song titles at the bottom.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**

 **Songs: Toxic by Britney Spears, Super Bass by Nicki Minaj ft. Ester Dean, Trumpets by Jason Derulo and Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia.**


End file.
